


Just A Moment

by The_Jade_Goblin



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec Fluff, and i mean fluff, and we all need some fluff after last nights episode, but its cute, dont quote me on that, like you will get a cavity, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jade_Goblin/pseuds/The_Jade_Goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's here for Magnus' help again, but this routine is getting old. And Magnus just wants one moment with Alec before his services are required again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Moment

Alec hesitated at the door. Here he was again, about to ask Magnus for help. He closed his eyes. This was becoming routine very quickly. Run into an obstacle – call Magnus. It seemed to be a recurring habit that Alec was getting annoyed with. No wonder Magnus had been sulky lately, he was right. Alec _did_ only call on him when he needed him. That was proven correct by Magnus’ face when he opened the door at Alec’s knock. His expression was one of apprehension.

“Alec,” he said nonchalantly – Magnus _never_ called him Alec unless he was mad – “What can I do for you?”

“Do I always have to need something?” Alec said with a sheepish grin. “I wanted to see you.”

“You…you did?”

“Magnus,” Alec murmured, glancing down at his hands, which were knotting together in nervousness. “I always want to see you. Things have been a little hectic lately, and I missed you…”

“I missed you too Alexander,” Magnus said softly, opening the door wider with a smile. “Come in.”

“You’ve redecorated,” Alec commented as he followed Magnus into the loft. “It’s nice.”

“You like it?” Magnus beamed. “I’ve been obsessed with purple lately, so I thought I’d redo the wallpaper, it makes a lovely atmosphere when I have clients over, makes me even more mysterious. I’d add a crystal ball just to mess with them but I’m not that cruel.”

Alec chuckled, listening to Magnus go on about the décor of the loft, and eventually moving on to his new outfits that he bought with Isabelle on their last shopping trip. Only Magnus could treat shopping like an event. Alec let him ramble, loving the sound of his voice and the passion in his eye when he talked about things he truly loved, even if it was something Alec would never understand. Alec ended up on the couch, leaning over the armrest, chin in his hand, just smiling lovingly over at Magnus who was talking about his new manicure and the miraculous new hair gel he’d found. He missed moments like this, moments where he could just see Magnus happy and listen to him talk about anything and nothing for hours.

“Oh how I missed you,” he found himself whispering.

“You should come see me more often,” Magnus smiled. “It’s boring without my handsome Shadowhunter around,”

Alec chuckled. “I’m sure you get all the excitement you need from the Downworld,”

“What can I say, business is kind of slow at the moment, though from what I hear of your Institute’s activities, that’s about to change. Might have a lot more injured Shadowhunters on my hands soon. Try not to get yourself killed darling, I would notice if you were gone,”

Alec rolled his eyes as he smiled. “Oh I’m sure you wouldn’t miss little old me,” he teased. “An amazing warlock like you? You’d move on in a minute.”

Magnus fixed him a look that sent a shiver up Alec’s spine. “I’d never move on from you,” he murmured. “So don’t die okay? You’d break my heart Alexander,”

“Well I can’t let that happen,” Alec said, reaching over to take Magnus’ hand. “I thought you’d be put out with me, I mean after all we haven’t spent much time together outside of missions,”

“You’re busy running the Institute,” Magnus shrugged. “And I’m the High Warlock. We’re busy people I understand that life will keep us apart at times. As long as you _want_ to spend time with me, that’s what matters.”       

“I missed you,” Alec said again.

Magnus chuckled. “I know darling, you’ve said that already.”

“Thought I’d remind you again,” Alec smiled. “Come here,” he tugged on Magnus’ hand a little, and with a smile Magnus got up, and ended up standing in front of Alec.

“Here?” he murmured teasingly.

“I was thinking more like _here_ ,” Alec pulled Magnus down, and the warlock chuckled deeply as he was tugged onto Alec’s lap, and Alec’s lips attached themselves to his neck.

“Alexander,” he moaned quietly, hands gripping Alec’s shirt. “You’re acting like you haven’t seen me in months, what’s gotten into you?”

“You don’t like it?” Alec panted against Magnus’ neck.

“I didn’t say that,” Magnus chuckled. “I’m just…surprised. You’re not usually so aggressive,”

“Sorry. I missed you.” Alec said sheepishly, ducking his head in embarrassment.

Magnus laughed, and lifted his hands to cup Alec’s face, tipping it up to his. He brought his lips down and kissed him. Alec kissed him almost desperately, like it was the last time he’d ever kiss him. It alarmed Magnus slightly.

“Alexander, darling, are you alright?” Magnus asked pulling away, eyes full of worry.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Alec breathed. “I’m sorry I just…I’m sorry,”

“Don’t be sorry, I’m certainly not complaining,” Magnus smiled, stroking Alec’s cheek with his thumb. “Is there anything wrong? Are you sure you’re alright?”

Alec sighed, leaning into Magnus’ hand. “I don’t know, I feel…weird.”

“Weird?”

“Like if I don’t use up my time now I won’t get any more time with you. I don’t know why but I feel like I’m running out of time,” Alec murmured.

“Alexander don’t talk like that, you’re scaring me.” Magnus nuzzled into Alec’s neck, whining slightly when Alec wrapped his arms around his waist. “We have time together darling, don’t think we don’t.”

Alec sighed. Magnus kissed his neck and drew back to look him in the eye.

“I know you came here because you need me,” he began, holding up a hand as Alec tried to protest. “I’m not upset, I just ask that I get tonight to spend with you before I get called into work again, alright? I don’t want to think about anything else other than me being with you, okay?”

Alec nodded. “You know I hate having to do this too,”

“I know. Which is why you should move in,” Magnus said tapping his nose with a smile.

“Move in with you?” Alec smiled. “Really?”

Magnus pressed his lips to Alec’s cheek. “I want to be selfish and keep you all to myself,” he murmured. “But you’re stubborn, and you give so much of yourself to everyone else. I can’t stop you and I wouldn’t want to, but at least let me be the one you come home to every night. I’d like that,”

Alec grinned. “Yeah,” he murmured. “I’d like that too,”

Magnus beamed. “Good,” he whispered. “Now, can I have my wicked way with you before we have to go?”

Alec laughed. “Why not?” he said, and pulled Magnus down for another kiss.   


End file.
